So Close
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Brunner said he wished Serena had flagged down his cab, but what if she had? She just never knew the she did or how close she came to becoming one of his many victims. Spoilers for Bodies.


**Okay so…I was thinking about the line in Bodies when Brunner said that he wished Serena would have flagged down his cab…so this is a story based of what could have happened if she did…she just never knew it…It is a little creep in a few places but it is not particularly graphic. I hope you like it.**

_**Spoilers: Bodies**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Serena, Jack, or Brunner. **_

"Oh, how I wish you would have hailed my cab. Sure, you hide behind that mask of virtue," Brunner taunted the blonde ADA in front of him. The irony in his words was apparent only to him because she clearly did not remember. After all why should she remember? She never knew how close she had come… how close she had come to being one of his many victims.

A YEAR AND A HALF AGO

Serena took a deep breath as she walked out of the courthouse and onto the stone steps in front of it. She and Jack had been in court all day and the fresh air came as a much welcome relief. It had not been a hard case so much as a long one. Some woman had clubbed her boyfriend over the head with a baseball bat because he gave a diamond necklace to his secretary on Valentine's Day.

They had her bloody fingerprints on the bat as well as the testimony of three different witnesses who had either heard shouting or seen her leaving his apartment around the time of death. It should have been an open and shut case, but the defense attorney had tried every possible defense to get her client off, including insanity, which Serena was starting to believe was an attribute of the lawyer rather than her client. When that had failed, the woman had started on a crusade to discredit the witnesses. Again it was not particularly hard to combat, but it required a lot of time and energy.

Those antics had also made the trial drag on longer the normal, and Serena was exhausted. She had tried to hide it, but she had fallen asleep twice in the hour she and Jack had been waiting for the jury. Finally he had told her to go home because as he pointed out, the chances of the jury coming back in the next half an hour was very slim. So there she stood breathing in the early March air.

After pausing a moment to enjoy the breeze, Serena made her way down the front steps and raised her hand to flag down a taxi.

_Out of the corner of his eye, Brunner saw someone raise their hand to flag a taxi, and he swerved across a lane of traffic to park by the curb. It was only then that he saw the person that the hand belonged to._

_It was a woman, and though she was older than he usually liked in his victims, he felt the familiar pull of desire from somewhere deep inside him. Something told him that she was going to be the one. She was going to be his next kill. The thought excited him, but he struggled to keep a calm expression as she walked towards him. _

_He could not help but admire the way she moved. It was both a graceful and purposeful movement, and it almost seemed to dare someone to take away the control she clearly felt. Her body, too, was very beautiful. She had a tall, slim figure though to Brunner's slight disappointment, the suit she was wearing hid most of her skin. The only thing visible was her face, which his eyes moved over quickly as if assessing it. _

_It was perfect, Brunner decided as she continued to walk towards him. The way her blonde hair framed her rounded face was just perfect. She was almost to his taxi by this point, and he smiled as he saw the bags under her eyes. She was tired. That meant she would put up less of a fight. Excitement flared inside him as she placed her hand on the door handle and pulled open the door._

"Serena, I mean ADA Southerlyn" a voice called out from behind her, and she turned face the speaker. It was one of the newest members of the DA's office who right now tried the less important cases and ran errands for Jack.

"Yes Trevor," she said patiently as she watched him run down the stairs in front of the courthouse. Her hand was still on the door of the taxi.

"Jack told me to tell you that the jury was back of your case," the young man panted, "but he said you did not have to come if you did not want to."

"No," Serena said hurriedly looking around, "I want to be there." Quickly she looked around, and her eyes lit upon Daniel, an older member of the DA's office who had just stepped into the sun and looked like Serena felt. "Daniel," she called up the steps to him, "Do you want a cab?" Daniel nodded looking grateful, and as he got into the cab Serena and Trevor walked quickly up the front steps and back into the courthouse.

_Brunner felt the disappointment flow through his veins as he watched the blonde woman walked away from him. He had been so close to having her in the back seat of his cab, but instead he had her colleague, who was a slightly overweight, middle-aged man._

_Strangely, he felt no anger as he pulled away from the curb and back into traffic. There was nothing to be angry about. Some days you got lucky and some days you did not. That was just the way it worked. Today had not been his lucky day…it had been hers._

PRESENT DAY

'It was actually rather funny,' Brunner thought to himself. If even one thing had been different that day, there was a very good chance that the lovely blonde woman sitting in front him, would be not be there. Instead she would have been one more of his victims, who might never have been found.

However the funniest part, at least to Brunner, was that she did not know…she would never know…just how close she had come…

**Okay so I was rather proud of this one, but I would love to know what you think so please review it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
